


(AntiHero) Evergreen

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daemon Facts, Daemonic Culture, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Mating Rituals, Puns & Word Play, References to My Other Works, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Láech,Us daemons don’t celebrate Christmas (for I’m assuming obvious reasons), but we do treasure this time of year. December, to us, is a time of celebration and “togetherness” with a huge focus on eternal/everlasting relationships. On mating.We’ve been together for over a year, now, andspent last year’s December celebrating Christmas with the other Septics and Seán’s audience; this year, however, I’d like to treat you to a Daemon’s December.It’s like hibernating but in Hel (traditionally; we don’t actually have to go there).—Áit((Also readable on Tumblr!!!))
Relationships: AntiHero - Relationship, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	(AntiHero) Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering: the title of this one is a horrible pun about Christmas trees, Anti’s hair, and everlasting love which I don’t regret at all because this fic is meant to celebrate a milestone. Anti and Jackie, in this story/universe, have been dating each other since [_Cathartic Celebration_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997819) [although, the year of that may or may not be accurate in-verse] and I’ve been writing AntiHero since September 2nd, 2019; that being said, today marks 15 months of me writing for this ship after spending almost a year freaking out about Ego Shipping Haters and how rare AntiHero is. I’ve never been the kind of person to be inspired by a couple for more than a few years, but, still, my love for these two as a hero/villain pair, a mirror of my Mate and I, and a path to great friends is probably not going to change even if I leave this fandom. As such: Welcome to Phase 2.  
> Also: I figured out why I couldn't put notes in (AntiAverage) Bucket List or (AntiHero) This Fabric of Ours Defines Us. [kinda; I mean, I don't understand it but I figured it out] Apparently, it only works in Chrome =/ not IE.

Jackie frowns as he enters his [bedroom](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/611137836611256320/jsego-and-septic-concepts-2-jackieboy-mans).

In the corner, right by his door and across the room from his large canopy bed, sits a beautiful evergreen tree. Its branches are full of candy canes, pixie sticks, wrapped chocolates, and fairy lights. There’s an unlit candle crown at its peak with an envelope, as green as the leaves of its nest, resting inside of it.

Cautiously, the hero hops up to grab it.

The letter, itself, is minty.

* * *

_[Láech](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/636346390195421184/jsego-shipping-headcanon-terms-of-endearment),  
_

_Us daemons don’t celebrate Christmas (for I’m assuming obvious reasons), but we do treasure this time of year. December, to us, is a time of celebration and “togetherness” with a huge focus on eternal/everlasting relationships. On mating.  
_

_We’ve been together for over a year, now, and[spent last year’s December celebrating Christmas with the other Septics and Seán’s audience](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189842684853/septic-stories-happy-holidays-esculentevil); this year, however, I’d like to treat you to a Daemon’s December.  
_

_It’s like hibernating but in Hel (traditionally; we don’t actually have to go there).  
_

_—[Áit](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/186119647436/the-fowl-glitch)_

* * *

“It’s fine if ye don’ wan’ ta.”

Jackie jolts and whirls around, shocked by Anti’s silent glitch into his room. “I...” He glances back down at the minty letter, eyes latching onto the loudest words ( _togetherness_ , _eternal/everlasting_ , _mating_ , _together_ , _treat_ , and _hibernating_ ); but his brows just furrow: “I don’t mind... doing anything with ya... I’m just... what...?”

The little Evil nods understandingly; but he’s also blushing heavily—almost shyly, “It’s... bas’c’lly cuddlin’... fer a lot...”

The hero blinks. A lot. “ _Cuddling_.”

Antisepticeye glares embarrassedly at him, “Shuddup...”

Jackieboy-Man chuckles, a sound deep and warm and resounding to Anti’s ears, while setting down the mint colored letter; idly, he notes that it contrasts his suit in the exact same way Anti’s skin does—because they’re the exact same color. “Sorry, I just... tha’ was just... Tha’ **is**... so cute.” He grins as he approaches Anti, gloved hands reaching for his and giddiness forming in the pit of his stomach.

Are they... _going all the way_?

“‘Ow do we do it?” He cups the cheek of his enemy in his large red-clad hand, feeling the unnatural warmth of his skin, life, and the Void pulsing just under it.

Anti’s lips brush against the smooth but tough leather covering Jackie’s hand, smiling a little as he tilts his head into it and remembers the fabric it used to be—the thin and flimsy onesie his adorable hero used to wear all those years ago—thankfully, the childish hero’s upgraded his look and safety protocols since then.

“Call yer friends—te ‘ero ones—an’ get’em ta look af’er t’e city fer ya; t'en, prepare a feast: ‘cause we ain’t gettin’ out o’ bed fer a week.”


End file.
